


just another graceless night

by SebAfterSunset, sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock Warming, Dom Charles, Dom/sub, Erik Has Feelings, Genosha, Growing Old Together, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Porn with Feelings, Sub Erik, They all really need therapy but they just have each other, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebAfterSunset/pseuds/SebAfterSunset, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Erik on his knees between Charles' legs. It's what they always seem to come back to, year after year.





	just another graceless night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for square G2 of Marvel Bingo: Cock Warming
> 
> CW: alcohol, drug use, under negotiated kink, VERY dubious consent in the DOFP section (the second one), unsafe sex, see end note for potentially spoilery content warnings

Erik had been pestering Charles for a while, happily ignoring the files Charles was working on. They’d been at the CIA base for almost a month now and even with their weekend road trips to recruit mutants, Erik was quickly growing tired of it. It had been years since he’d stayed anywhere for long. He’d grown accustomed to being a migratory creature. This extended stay was getting on his nerves, made all the worse by how unaffected Charles seemed to be by it all. 

“Can’t you fill all that out later?” Erik whined, trying once more to sit atop Charles’ lap. The last three times, Charles had shoved him off before he could get too comfortable, and this time isn’t very different. 

“Erik. The expense reports from our tip have to be filled out and filed in a timely fashion. I would be doing a much speedier job of it if you weren’t constantly trying to distract me,” he said. Charles looked at him disapprovingly, but it did very little to stop Erik. 

“Can’t you fill that out 

you’ve ravished me? You’ve been putting me off for two nights,” Erik reminded him. Erik tended to be a very serious man. Except for when he’s not. In private with lovers, Erik was very much the opposite. Needy, he’d been called, more often than once. He tended to seek out the sort of men who would enjoy dealing with that, to save them all the headache of dissatisfaction. Charles enjoyed it thoroughly. Usually. When he wasn’t blowing Erik off for expense reports. In case his point wasn’t quite clear, he rocked his hips up against Charles’ leg.

“Erik!” Charles scolded. “You’re being absolutely insufferable tonight.” 

“So correct me,” Erik teased. Even getting bent over Charles’ knee meant being paid attention to, instead of Charles doing paperwork. He tried to sit on Charles’ lap once more and this time, instead of getting shoved off to the side, Charles pulled him down onto his knees and manhandles him into position between Charles’ legs. Erik’s cock very much twitches in interest. 

Charles began to undo the buckle of his belt, which Erik took as a victory. “There really is only one way to shut you up, isn’t there? Go on, then. Put that mouth to some good use for once. Keep me comfortable.” 

Charles tugged his cock out of his trousers and Erik all but started drooling at the sight. Perfect. Erik glanced up at Charles with a smirk. “Shall I call you sir?” 

“Won’t be calling me anything with a mouth full of cock,” Charles mumbled, easing his still soft cock into Erik’s mouth. “No sucking. Just keep me cozy while I finish my work. Squeeze my leg once if you understand, twice if you’re uncomfortable.” Erik squeezed once to confirm, perhaps a bit too eager. “Good. Stay put down there until I say otherwise. No sucking, no swallowing, no shifting about, and no talking. Squeeze my leg twice if you want to take a break, thrice if you want to stop completely. Squeeze it once again if you understand.” 

Erik gave Charles’ calf another squeeze, feeling absolutely giddy. This was, perhaps, not the quick, rough fuck he’d been hoping for, but it was nice nonetheless. It’s a good compromise for the pair of them. Charles got his work done, Erik got the attention he wanted. He settled down on his knees, taking a quick moment to make sure he was in a position he could maintain as long as needed. Beyond that, he made sure to stay put. There were few things Erik wanted to be more than Charles’ good boy. 

It was an odd sort of sensation, Charles’ cock still soft in his mouth. It was just as odd to simply sit there, doing nothing at all. It was usually a more strenuous sort of activity, but this brought its own sort of soreness, as well. Charles’ hand was in his hair, patting it absent mindedly with his left hand while still getting the paperwork done. Erik suspected he could do this all night long, even if it was different from the norm and even if his cheeks and jaw were growing quite sore from the effort of staying still. Resisting the urge to swallow and just letting his saliva pool in his mouth and drip down onto Charles’ trousers. Personally, Erik found it a bit gross, but Charles didn’t seem to mind and he wasn’t going to go against his instructions. Being a bit of a nuisance had gotten him this far, but Erik wasn’t going to count on it always working. 

Some time later, Charles reached down and took a hold of Erik’s chin to help ease him off. Erik couldn’t say how long it had been. He’d rather enjoyed the little lull it had left him in, unaware of the ache in his knees or the night time chill or the frantic impatience of earlier. It was easy to let himself believe that there really wasn’t anything else except the two of them. Erik let Charles pull him off, more pliant than usual, and stayed knelt down in front of him as Charles took out a handkerchief and patted his chin dry of the spit that had dribbled down it. 

“That was very well done, lovely boy,” Charles murmured. He put the handkerchief aside and stroked Erik’s hair away from his face. After tucking himself back into his trousers, he offered, “Why don’t you climb up on my lap, hmm?” 

Erik didn’t need anymore indication than that. He’d just been waiting for confirmation from Charles that he was allowed up. He got up off his knees and clambered onto Charles’ lap, curling up there like he belonged and wasn’t almost comically oversized on it. He opened his mouth, perhaps meaning to say something, but nothing he thought seemed to materialize into words, so Erik closed his mouth once more and simply cuddled up to Charles, tucking his head away against his shoulder. Charles would understand whatever he’d meant to say. Erik was sure of it. Charles always did. 

“All my work is done now and I’m all yours until Sunday night. See how rewarding a bit of patience can be? Though, of course, I’m sure I was much more productive with such a handsome man keeping me comfortable. Now, though, I think we’re overdue for bed,” Charles remarked, kissing his head. 

Charles didn’t carry him to bed, no matter how much Erik would have liked that. He was, unfortunately, a bit too heavy for that. But he did guide him there and Erik allowed it, not complaining one bit as Charles tucked him into bed and got the blankets all tight around him and generally fussed to a ridiculous extent. It was nice, though. Erik thought perhaps they might do this forever. 

\-----

They don’t do it forever. Far from it. They ended catastrophically ono a beach in Cuba and Erik ran off to fight their war. Or he’d meant to, at least. In reality, he got a pathetically short year of running about with laughable disorganization before being captured and forced into a prison of his worst nightmares. Erik had thought he would die there. He’d hoped he would and that it would come quickly. 

It didn’t.

He was rescued, instead, by probably the very last person in the world he wanted to see. 

They bickered on the plane ride to Paris. That was to be expected. They also established a flimsy, temporary sort of peace to play a few games of chess. That part, Erik hadn’t expected. He wondered what would become of them after this fiasco. Considering the plan Erik is already starting to formulate without telling anyone, he has a feeling it won’t be anything productive or particularly enjoyable for either of them. 

He tried to stay in his own hotel room. He really did. A short truce to play chess didn’t mean they were on amicable terms again. Quite honestly, Erik wasn’t ready to be on amicable terms with Charles yet. No matter how messy their departure might have been, Erik would have never allowed one of their kind to be caged like an animal the way he was. It hurt to think Charles had abandoned him there. Erik thought it might hurt forever. But no matter how sharp that pain in his heart was, the panic of laying in a dark, empty hotel room is somehow worse. 

Erik hadn’t seen the dark for a long time. It was never dark in his cell. Fluorescent and blinding. Many times, Erik had missed the sun and its natural light, its ever changing shadows, its warmth. He had missed the dark as well. A place to hide away, to find peace in a chaotic world. It was dark now, though, and it felt suffocating. Unnatural, the same way the fluorescent lights had felt. Erik expected to wake up in his cell again any moment now, to reveal that all this normalcy that had grown to very strange was nothing but a vivid dream. An escape for a few hours before returning to the imprisonment of his waking hours.

The loneliness was not strange at all. Erik had grown accustomed to loneliness. He was never really alone in the cell, always on camera and with a small army of guards around the clock, but they had never treated him like a human being. The solitude wasn’t easy to deal with, but it was undeniable and inescapable. Right then, though… Erik was surrounded by a city full of people in a lonesome room. It was more than he could stand. It had nothing to do with Charles. That was what he told himself. Nothing to do with Charles, just the very natural and expected desperation that came from an unknown period of time without human interaction. (If that was true, Erik would have found anyone else to be with, not the man he claimed to despise, but he hadn’t wanted to think about that.) 

He found himself in Charles’ room before he could talk himself out of it. He knocked once, not bothering to wait before stepping inside. Erik pretended not to notice that Charles is under the influence of drugs. Charles, likewise, pretended not to notice Erik’s red rimmed eyes and tear streaked face. 

“What are you doing here, Erik? I got you your own room for a reason,” Charles grumbled. 

Erik took a hesitant step forward, closer to where Charles is unceremoniously sprawled against the headboard. “I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been in a room to myself for long enough. Can’t we talk?” 

“I don’t want to talk to you, Erik,” Charles said simply. “If you were hoping for late night gossip, you’ve come to the wrong place. Go find a bar or something. Perhaps someone there will actually give a damn.” 

“We don’t have to talk,” he offered. He didn’t want a stranger. He wanted Charles, no matter how much Charles didn’t want him. 

Charles paused, looking Erik over for a long moment. It felt like an eternity to Erik, but then again, after years in a plastic box with no way to discern the time passing, everything felt like an eternity. Finally, Charles sat up straighter, opening his legs and gesturing vaguely to the space between. “Make yourself useful, if you insist on moping in here. I don’t want to listen to you whine.” 

It wasn’t what Erik needed or even what he particularly wanted, but it was better than solitude. Erik hurried to get between Charles’ legs and undid his trousers, tugging them down only to about mid thigh. Just enough to get the job done. Charles hadn’t reminded him of how to stop like he always used to, but Erik didn’t let himself care. Neither of them is here for intimacy. Once Charles’ underwear was out of the way, Erik bent down and started to lick a long stripe up Charles’ cock, meaning to get him hard. Charles’ interrupted him with a slap across the face that would have probably been much harder if he wasn’t high as a kite. 

“Stop that. Did I tell you to suck me off? Stop thinking for yourself. Look where it’s landed you, Erik. Just keep me comfortable while I think. It’s all you’re good for,” Charles mumbled. 

Erik didn’t bother replying and just adjusted, taking Charles into his mouth while still soft and settling in for the long run. It wasn’t what it had once been between them, nor was it what a small part of Erik had hoped for when he came to Charles’ room seeking solace. But it’s going through their old motions nonetheless and even if Erik’s heart continued to ache, he could almost trick himself into thinking all was well. The endless whirring of his mind stopped, even if it did have to happen under false pretenses. That was better than nothing at all, Erik told himself. 

\----

They didn’t meet under better circumstances the next time. They did, however, creep ever closer to mending what they once had. Erik couldn’t quite say where they stood. On one hand, Erik had let the darkness in him overcome him again and played a significant role in the destruction En Sabah Nur had brought upon the world. On the other, he had ended the fight on Charles’ side. More tellingly, Charles hadn’t cast him away immediately and they had now spent weeks together while Erik helped to rebuild the mansion. Perhaps that meant they were on good terms. 

That’s what Erik told himself when he snuck his way to Charles’ room after one of the school dinners. They were on the same side. They were on good terms. They were living together, Charles wouldn’t allow him in his home if they weren’t something at least resembling friends. Friends looked after each other, right? Especially friends with the history they used to have. Erik hoped he wouldn’t get tossed out. (In a way, he already knew he wasn’t going to stay, but he preferred to leave on his own terms, not have Charles kick him out. Even if that was selfish of him.)

It had been hard to sleep. The worst was over and they were only focused on rebuilding now, but no matter how much closer to recovery the world got, Erik had still lost his family. No amount of rebuilding would bring that back for him. It hurt. Everything. Breathing, thinking, sleeping, being. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing his wife and daughter. Erik still wished it had been him to die that day. He thought he could handle it, handle his own pain, like he’s grown so used to doing, but it overpowered him eventually. He supposed it was always inevitable. 

Erik knocked at Charles’ office, fully expecting to be turned away. Instead, Charles called for him to enter and so Erik did, feeling more unsure of himself than he had in years. “Charles.” 

“Erik. Is there something I can help you with?” he asked, looking up at him far more kindly than Erik deserved.

“I…” Erik shuffled over to Charles’ desk and sat at the edge of it. For someone with a dramatic flair for speeches like him, he was at a complete loss for words when it mattered. “I’m tired... Everything hurts and I’m tired and I want to rest, but I can’t. My head won’t let me rest and I just… Gd, Charles, I can’t stand any of it.” 

Charles was careful not to react in to noticeable a way, just nodding once and looking up at Erik like he’s an emotional student and not an ex with a warplane full of baggage. “I see. Is there something I can do to help? I can ease you to sleep, if you’d like. With my telepathy.” 

Erik shook his head. He didn’t deserve ease yet. Certainly not the artificial kind that came from Charles’ head. Erik slipped off the desk and went to kneel down in front of Charles, like he used to so long ago. “Can I… can I just hold you for a while? That always used to help me get my head centered.” 

“Erik… You’re in no state to make a decision like that,” Charles argued. It was half hearted, though. Erik could always tell through the half hearted complaints of men who were dubious of sleeping with him. 

“I never will be. This is just who I am, Charles,” he said. “Please.” 

Charles said nothing, perhaps so later on, he could distance himself from the decision, but reached down to unbuckle his trousers and pull out his member for Erik. He didn’t need more invitation than that and he settled himself at Charles’ feet to take his cock in his mouth. The rules would be much easier to follow this time around, Erik supposed. Charles wouldn’t be getting erect by accident any time soon and Erik doubted he would be able to feel if Erik didn’t keep still like he’s supposed to. 

Erik followed all their old rules, anyway. It was easier to forget about everything else that way. Charles was a constant, steady weight in his mouth and when Erik was thinking of nothing else except fighting the ache in his jaw to keep still, it meant he wasn’t thinking about his deceased family. It definitely wasn’t the healthiest methods of coping, but Erik just wanted to stop thinking for a while. This was probably his best option to do that. Warming Charles’ cock for however long Charles kept him there was a better option than running out to get drunk or high or beat up in a back alley. 

Eventually, Charles started petting Erik’s hair while he did his paperwork for the rebuilding process. It reminded Erik of the old days, of moments stolen away in the CIA base and motels. Even if for only a few minutes, it was easy to pretend nothing had changed at all. It was still 1962 and nothing terrible had befallen them yet. Erik had a cock in his mouth and no concern beyond his hunt. It’s the only reality Erik wanted to acknowledge right now, even if it was only for a few hours. 

\---- 

Everything is different but the same now. Their whole lives have changed, built and tumbled down, but somehow, they’ve come full circle back to one another. Erik can’t say he wouldn’t change certain things about what got them here, but he’s glad they ended up with one another eventually. 

Evenings in Genosha are wonderful and quiet and safe and it’s easy to feel like young men again, without the weight of the world on their shoulders. Erik’s a different man than who he’d become, but in a way, he’s just gone back to who he once was before the world hurt him one too many times. He’s as needy as he once was, though it probably seems far more amusing between a pair of old men and not just two barely grown boys in puppy love. 

Currently, Erik is very grumpy at how much attention Charles is paying the book he’s reading. He grumbles, “I’m much more interesting than any novel.” 

“I’m sure you are, darling, but you’ll be around all night and I want to find out how this ends sooner rather than later,” Charles says, content to ignore the way Erik’s kissing his neck and shoulders. Collected as ever, Charles just flips onto another page. 

Erik frowns, remembering other times he’d been a bit impatient while Charles was busy. He reaches a hand down between them, letting it rest just above Charles’ pelvis as he scoots further down the bed. “There’s no reason we can’t both get what we want. How about I warm your cock while you read, hmm? Keep you cozy and all that.” 

“Oh?” Charles puts the book down on his chest, open to where he’s left it so he can go back to reading after he reaches down to pet down Erik’s hair. “Are you sure, love? I’ll be done reading soon and can give you some proper attention then. You don’t have to feel like you’re obliged to do this.” 

“I like it,” Erik promises, reaching up to take Charles’ hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. 

“All right. Well… go ahead then, darling. Keep me comfortable while I get some reading done,” Charles agrees, guiding Erik down between his legs and pulling his cock out of his underwear and easing it between Erik’s lips. “Tap my waist twice if you want a break, three times if you stop completely. Once to show you understand?” 

Erik rolls his eyes a bit, because they’d done far worse, but he reaches up high enough for Charles to feel and taps him once. Content with that, Charles leaves one hand tangled up amid Erik’s hair and goes back to his reading. Erik closes his eyes and breathes a content sigh through his nose. Perhaps this will end just as terribly as every other time they’ve been together. Perhaps their peacetime in Genosha is a brief reprieve from their real lives. But for now? 

For now, it’s absolutely perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Extended CW: in the DOFP section, Charles hits Erik as part of their play without his consent and the entire scene very much reads of the both of them taking advantage of the other
> 
> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/) (I have a couple of prompts I still need to get to, but I get to them eventually, I promise!)


End file.
